PH in the Bubble
When Pop (the elite purple puffle) is trying to blow a huge bubble,PH get`s trapped inside.She starts to think this is verry cool and enjoy`s being inside the bubble.But as the time goes by,she finds it a little harder to adapt to evryday life in the bubble. Transcript PH is playing with the ellite puffles.Chill,Flare and Blast all come up to PH and PH hugs all of them verry tightly. *PH:Oh,I love you Puffles! Pop is trying to blow a Bubble.PH walks up to her.Pop`s bubble Pops. *PH:Oh,you can do better than that!C`mon! Pop smiles at PH and tries to blow another Bubble.This time,the Bubble is verry big.PH looks in awe.The Bubble pushes up against PH.With a boing sound and a wobble,PH finds herself inside the Bubble. *PH:(gasps)Creiky!Pop,How did you do that? Pop Shrugs *PH:Well,however you did it,I like it!No wait!LOVE IT!!! The Door opens.Rookie walks in. *Rookie:Hi PH! *PH:Hi Rookie! *Rookie:... *PH:What? *Rookie:How long have you been in that Bubble? *PH:Just today!Isn`t it Cool!? *Rookie:Are you sure you can live with this? *PH:I`ll be fine,mate! *Rookie:Well okay!I guess i`ll see you later? *PH:Sure.See ya! *Rookie:Bye!(walks out of pet shop)That was kinda weird.Well,at least she`s happy. The Next Day.It`s morning at the EPF HQ.PH is checking out a screen. *Mr Cow2:PH? PH? Where are you? (bumps into bubble) Oh, there you are PH! I brought you breakfa- (drops plate) hamina hamina hamina (faints) *PH:What?What i say? *Jet Pack Guy:It`s this bubble.(Jet Pack Guy pokes it)It must of freaked him out a bit. *Sonic pg 12:Yeah.It`s not everyday you see an Australian Explorer trapped inside a giant soap bubble. *Hone783:I think is cute.It`s a little freaky,but cute. *Gary:You can`t live like this forever PH.If you did,you'd catch Bubble Madness! *Sonic pg 12,Jet Pack Guy,Mr Cow2 and Hone783:Dun-Dun-Duuuuuuuuuuun!!!!! *Gary:It`s a real thing!It`s like Cabin Fever.If she stays in that bubble to long,she`ll go mad and crazy. *Sonic pg 12:Were not saying it`s not!Where very consernd! *Gary:Allright,PH.This won`t hurt at all.(Takes out a safty pin and tries to poke her bubble) *PH:NO!!!(Knocks the pin out of his hand.)I like it in here!!! *Gary:Fine!But if you start going crazy,don`t come waddling to me!(Shuns PH.Ph glares at him and walks away) *Mr Cow2:Do you still want your bacon and eggs? *PH:Boy, do I! *Mr Cow2:Allright,here you are.(Shoves the plate into the bubble so it wn`t pop.He then shoves a knife and fork in) *PH:Thanks.(Eats some bacon)Mmmm. Later that day.PH,Rookie and Cadence are drinking some Coffee in the Coffee Shop. *Rookie:So the crab says to the griafe:"Thats not a chair.Thats Grandpa!" They all laugh. *Cadence:LOL! As PH laughs,Her bubble wobbles.Cadence looks a little creeped-out. *Cadence:Is that normal? *Rookie:I can explain.(Rookie and Cadence leave the Coffee shop)PH was playing with Pop and Pop blew a bubble that PH got trapped in.But she likes being in the bubble and dosn`t want to leave.She`s trying to stop anyone from popping it.I mean ANYONE! *Cadence:That`s Insane!She could catch Bubble Madness! *Sonic pg 12,Jet Pack Guy,Mr Cow2 and Hone783(voices heard):Dun-Dun-Duuuuuuuuuun! *Cadence:Quit It! *Mr Cow2:Awww *Cadence:Not you! You, I like. And Hone783 too. *Rookie:Anyway,it`s up to Me,Cadence and all of you to help her. The next day PH is doing backflips in the bubble *Mr Cow2:Are you sure you want to spend your life in there for all eternity? *PH:Yes! (Eye twitches) I'll be fine! MONKEYS!!! HA HA HA! *Mr Cow2:(starts talking into a walkie talkie)Come in Rookie! *Rookie(on the other end):What is it? *Mr Cow2:I'm afraid we have emergency code 5284 *Rookie:The vending machine isn`t working again? *Mr Cow2:Yes and we also have emergency code 69792 *Rookie:Just as I thought. The symptoms ate starting to kick in. What did she do? *Mr Cow2:Her eye twitched, then she screamed monkeys and laughed. *Rookie:Thoose are the first three.She should lose her balance,have a huge thirst and eventually,just go plain mad! *Mr Cow2:Now don't remind me about the final symptom. *Rookie:You don't mean... *Mr Cow2:Yes It is severe enough for it to happen. *PH(laughs insanely):HAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Cut to PH and Sonicpg12 *Sonic:PH,are you okay? *PH:I`m fine Sonic.I just felt a little dozey from yesterday.A bit of the "Bubble Madness" kicked in.But i`m fine now.(falls down)I`m okay! *Sonic:Rookie,The loss of balance is kicking in. *PH:(falls down several times)I`m okay,I`m okay,I`m okay! *Rookie:We don`t have much time. *Mr Cow2:If we let her reach the final symptom nothing,NOTHING,will be able to cure her. *Rookie:You're right.We have to hurry. *TBC Category:Season 3 Category:PH